Falling For You Again
by mickietrish4eva
Summary: Mickie and Trish broke up when she left for the army. She joins the WWE again after 5 years. Trish and her meets up again and t hey both fell for each other again.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Falling for Each Other Again

Couples: Mickie/Trish, Beth/Randy, Ashley/John Cena, Lita/Christian, Ted, Cody, others

Disclaimer; I don't own any characters in the story.

Summary: Mickie is Randy's little sister and she just came back from the army. Mickie and Trish dated for a year when she first started in the WWE but broke up when she left for the army. She joins the WWE again and joins Legacy. Lita and Beth are her best friend, along with Christian, Ted and Cody. When Trish and Mickie come face to face again, they begin to fall in love. What happens when they finally tell their friends? Will they accept their relationship, or is it going to cause some problems?

Randy was in the catering room with his girlfriend, Beth, his best friends; Ted, Cody and Christian, along with his girlfriend lita. They were talking about the matches tonight.

"So, what are the matches tonight? Lita asked

"Cody and Me have a tag team match against the Miz and John Morrison for the tag team titles" Ted answered

"I have a match against John Cena for the WWE Champion" Randy replied with a smirk. Everyone knew how much he hated John Cena.

"Well, I'm defending my intercontinental title against Rey Mysterio" Christian said. "What about you babe"

"I'm going after the divas title against Melina" Lita said. "What about you Beth?"

"Well I have a tag team match for the newly made women tag team belts against Trish and Ashley" Beth answered

"Who's your partner?" Randy asked.

Before Beth could answer, they heard some people talking. It was John Cena, Rey Mysterio, John Morrison, the Miz, Melina, Ashley, Trish, and Candice the current Women champion.

"Well, well what do we have here" John C. said

"What do you guys want" Randy replied

"We just wanted to know that we will be victorious, and Morrison and I will still be tag team champion" The Miz said with a grin

"I will still be the WWE Champion and Rey would be the new intercontinental champion" John Cena replied with a smirk

Melina was face to face with Lita. "What makes you think that you will become the divas champion" Melina replied with a viscous tone.

"Because I know I will. At least I didn't cheat to earn the belt" Lita smirked

"Trish, Ashley you better watch out because me and my partner would be the first women tag team champion" Beth said

"I doubt it" Ashley said. "Who is and where is your partner?"

"You'll see soon enough" Beth replied. Before they left John Cena said something else.

"Oh and Randy, you won't be able to make it out the ring by yourself" John replied. "And one more thing, keep your girlfriend on a leash. Without a warning Randy punched john and they begin to fight. A few minutes Randy and John were pulled apart by Triple H, Batista, and Chris Jericho. Vince saw everything.

"Go and cool off" Triple H told Randy. Randy and the others left.

"What the hell is going on here" Vince yelled

"Nothing" John Cena said. "We were talking"

"Well next time you guys talk, take it outside. Now go get ready for raw" Vince said

With that they left. Raw had started, and the first match was the divas championship match. The match was intense. There has been some back and forth punches, until lita hit her moonslaute and pin Melina to become the new divas champion. All her friends were waiting in the back for her.

"Congrats" Everyone said

"I know, I hope you guys beat your opponents tonight" Lita said

Before anyone could say anything else; John Cena, Trish, Ashley, and Melina came up to the group

"You just got lucky tonight. Beside we will still be the best. I'm going to walk out as WWE champion and Ashley and Trish will be the new women tag team champion" John said.

Randy was about to say something, when a new voice interrupted him.

"You know, you are so full of it" Kristin said. Kristin is Randy's other sister. She is the second oldest and is married to Batista.

"Kristin, nice to see you again" John replied.

"Well I'm not happy to see you" Kristin replied. "Now if you don't mind, go somewhere else"

With a scoff, John and the others left.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked

"Well, since someone forgot to do something, I thought I just drop off it" Kristin replied with a smirk.

"Well what did I forget" Randy asked. A voice interrupted him form behind

"Jeez, Randy. Are you that slow" Mickie said with a smirk

Everyone turned around and saw Mickie standing there in her army uniform.

"Mickie" Everyone Yelled. They each gave her a hug.

Trish who was looking over there, until someone was yelling her name. "Trish what are you looking at?" Ashley asked

Trish just pointed to where Randy and his friends were. Before Ashley, John, or Melina could say something, someone else interrupted them.

"Mickie" Triple H, Chris Jericho and Batista yelled. Mickie just turned around and smile and waved at them.

"What is she doing here?" Ashley asked

"She just came back from the army" Chris Jericho replied with a smirk

"Well we should make feel welcome back" John said with a smirk

"I don't think that will be a good idea" Batista said with a angry tone

"Why not" John asked

"Because if you touch her or do anything to her, Me, Batista and Paul would come after you" Chris replied

"Plus if you touch her you would be a dead man" Paul said

"Why is that" Ashley asked

"Because Mickie is Randy's little sister and Batista's sister-in law, and one of our best friends, and you know how much we hate for her to get hurt" Chris said

"Now if you don't mind, we're going to say hello" Paul said. When Mickie saw them she gave them each a hug and begins to chat with them. Ashley, John and Trish were shock, but the only thing in Trish's mind was how much she still loved Mickie even though they hadn't seen each other for a while.

Raw was half way done. Christian successfully defended his title against Rey and Cody and Ted was the new tag team champion. The next match was the women tag team match. Ashley and Trish were in the ring when Beth's music played. She came out with a mic in her hand.

"Well I know you guys are curious who my partner is, so I let her introduce herself" Beth said smirking.

Taking back my love (Beth & Mickie's tag team music) played through and Mickie came out. The crowd was cheering for her return. When the music died down Mickie began to talk.

"I know you guys are wondering what I'm doing back. I just came back form the army and signed a contract with the WWE again. I don't know what the deal is between you and my friends, but all I know is tonight me and Beth is going to become the women tag team champion. Mickie said with a smirk. Without saying anything else both ran down the ramp and began to wrestle. Beth and Trish started out and when they both Irish whip each other they both made the tag. Ashley came at Mickie but Mickie dodged it and speared Ashley down. She hit a ddt on her and covered for the pin. Trish broke up the count and was about to attack Mickie when Beth picked her up and Mickie RKO her. As Ashley slowly got up, Mickie did the rko again and covered for the pin. John came out to the ring and was about to attack Mickie, when Legacy attacked him. Voices played and Randy came out. John, Ashley and Trish left the ring and were already backstage.

"Now I know why you guys are wondering why Mickie used my RKO" Randy said. "Well the truth is she is my little sister. We found out about a year ago, but we didn't want to tell anyone yet" The audiences were shock by what Randy said.

"Mickie is the manger and also a member of Legacy, along with Beth" Ted replied.

"She will bring Legacy to their highest" Cody said before giving Mickie the mic

"Not only am I the sister of Randy, but I am apart of Legacy and ½ of the women tag team. Not only that but I will become the women champion" Mickie said. With that they left the ring and made their way up the ramp and through the back.

When they went backstage, Mickie and Beth were both pulled into a hug by their friends. They were talking until Randy, Beth and Legacy went to their locker room. Christian and Lita were about to leave to go back to the hotel room and Mickie was going to get her stuff from her locker and then go to Legacy's locker room. Mickie was walking to her locker when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, my bad" Mickie said, holding one of her hand out to help her up.

"Oh, it's okay" Trish said looking up and meeting mickie's eyes. "Hey"

"Hey Trish" Mickie asked with a smile

"How are you doing?"" Trish answered nervously with a smile

"Good" Mickie said. "So how have you been?"

"Well I've been fine, but I missed you" Trish said

"Well, I miss you too" Mickie said smiling. "How about I get my stuff and meet you in the parking lot and we could go talk?"

"Sure" Trish said. With that they went their separate ways.

Mickie told Randy and her friends that she had to meet up with someone and that they she would see them tomorrow. They all gave her a hug and said goodbye. Trish told her friends that she was going to do something and that they she would see them tomorrow. When Mickie arrived in the parking lot, she saw Trish and went over there.

"So where do you want to go?" Mickie asked

"Well, how about my hotel room" Trish asked nervously

"Sure" Mickie said. They both got into Trish's car and went to the hotel. They both got their keys and made their way to Trish's room. Once they were settled, they began to talk.

"So when did you get back?" Trish asked

"About 2-3 days ago" Mickie said

"Really, I thought you were still in the army" Trish asked

"Well I served for 5 years, and was relieved of duty, but besides that I wanted to wrestle again" Plus I miss you everyday when I was gone" Mickie said

"Dang, that's a long time, and I miss you too" Trish said

"Yeah it is. So tell me what is the deal between our friends? I thought they were friends" Mickie asked

"I don't know, but all I know is that they don't get along since you left" Trish said.

Mickie and Trish continue to talk and they found out more about each other's life. They began to talk about their relationship and if they were dating anyone.

"So Mickie do you have a girlfriend?" Trish asked curiously

"No I don't have a girlfriend. I did but we ended it about 2 years ago" Mickie said

"What happened?" Trish asked

"She and I were engaged, and she was pregnant. Everything was going good until she lost the baby. She kept pushing me away, and then one day she just left." Mickie said sadly

"I'm sorry about that" Trish said kind of jealous. "How long did you guys date"

"About 3 ½ years, but I still thought of you when I was with her" Mickie said

"Wow" Trish said shock by what Mickie had said

"So who are you dating" Mickie said

Trish started to blush.

"Well I'm not dating anyone right now, but I been on a few dates, but I couldn't move on because I still love you" Trish said

"Well I still love you too" Do you want to give it another try" Mickie asked

"Yeah I do, but can we keep it between us right now, with everything happening between our friends" Trish said leaning closer to Mickie

"Sure" Mickie said leaning in and touching Trish's lips and kissing her softly. They kissed until the need for oxygen broke them apart.

"I miss you so much" Trish said her forehead touching Mickie.

"I miss you too baby" Mickie said stroking Trish's cheek and kissing her again. Before they knew it they moved towards the bed and began to make love.

The next morning, Mickie and Trish woke up in each other's arms, naked under the covers. Mickie had Trish's head on her chest and her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Morning" Trish said sliding up and kissing Mickie

"Morning babe" Mickie said

"So what do you want to do?" Mickie asked

"I want to spend some time with you" Trish said with a cute pout

"How about you and me spend the time together after I met up with Randy and the others" Mickie said sliding her hands everywhere and occasionally squeezing Trish's ass

"Mmmm, sure" Trish said through a moan.

Mickie smile at Trish and kiss Trish on the lips and began kissing Trish on the neck and towards her ear.

"How about we go shower together, and then meet up in my hotel room or yours" Mickie said pecking Trish after each word

"That sounds great" Trish kissing Mickie. With that they made their way towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

After their shower together, Mickie and Trish were getting dress, and deciding what to do after they met with their friends.

"So what do you want to do, babe" Mickie asked pulling on a tank top, and buttoning her jeans.

"How about we go somewhere private" Trish replied

"Sure" Mickie said wrapping her arms around Trish. Trish laid her head on Mickie's shoulder.

"Do you want to go to your house or mine? I can ask Vince if we could meet up with raw in a few days, babe" Mickie said

"Can we go to yours" Trish asked smiling

"Whatever you want. I get some tickets and call Vince" Mickie said pecking Trish softly on the neck then lip. "Are you ready to go?" Mickie asked

"Yeah. I meet you later tonight." Trish said. With that Mickie and Trish kissed each other and both went their separate ways.

Mickie was at breakfast with her brother and friends. They were asking her questions.

"So Mick kick, when did you get back from the army?" Christian asked

"About 2-3 days ago" Mickie replied

"So you been good" Ted asked

"Yeah I have" Mickie replied

"Why didn't you remind me to pick you up" Randy said pouting

"Because where would the fun be of not surprising you" Mickie said with a smirk. Everyone laughed at them.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Cody asked

"I'm going to hang out at my hometown for a few days" Mickie said

"Why" Beth and Lita asked

"Because of couple of my friends want to hang out with me" Mickie said

"Oh, so how long will you be gone?" lita asked

"Well Vince gave me about 3 days off and then I fly to where raw would be next week" Mickie replied. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yeah it is" Everyone said. Before anyone could say anything, John Cena, Trish, Ashley, Candice and Rey entered the hotel dining room. Trish, Ashley, Candice, John and Rey gave her hugs, shocking her friends.

"Well, well look who we have here" John said.

"What do you want" Ted said

"Well I want to welcome Mickie back" John said

"I'm right here, so what do you have to say" Mickie asked

"I just want to know if you wanted to hang out." John asked

"I can't I'm busy" Mickie said

"Well we should hang out" John said

"Maybe" Mickie said. John and his friends went to another table. While walking by Trish smiled at Mickie and Mickie smiled back when her friends weren't paying attention.

"Mick what was that all about" Randy asked

"Just because you don't get along doesn't mean I'm going to shut them out" Mickie said

"Fine but be careful" Christian said.

Mickie and her friends were still eating. Trish sent Mickie a text message.

"Is everything planned?" Trish asked

"Yeah it is, we leave at 7 tonight" Mickie wrote back

"Okay, I'll meet you at your room. I told the others that I needed some time to myself" Trish sent back

"Okay, that's good. I gotta go, we're about to leave. Love you babe" Mickie sent back

"Love you too" Trish wrote back.

Mickie and the others left. About 30 minutes later John, Ashley, Trish, Rey and Candice left. Mickie just spent the day with her friends at the beach, while Trish spent the day with her friends shopping. About 5 Mickie left and told the others that she had to pack and Trish told the same thing. Trish went Mickie's room and knock on the door. Mickie answered the door. The second that she saw Trish Mickie pulled her in and kissed Trish. Trish kissed back with passion and love. They broke apart with their forehead touching each other.

"I miss you so much" Mickie said kissing Trish softly

"I miss you too" Trish replied holding Mickie tightly. They went over to the bed and made their self comfortable. Mickie was lying on the bed while Trish straddled her waist. Their fingers were intertwined together.

"So what do you want to do before we leave" Mickie asked with a smirk

"How about you and me have a little fun" Trish said sliding her hands on mickie's stomach. Trish loves the feel of mickie's abs; she knew Mickie had been working out. "Nice abs, have you been working out baby"

"Mmm, sure baby and yes I have" Mickie said kissing Trish. Trish licked mickie's bottom lip for permission and Mickie gladly open her mouth were it was met and creased by with Mickie's tongue. They were in a tongue battle until Trish lifted Mickie's shirt above her head and removed her other clothes.

"Baby, wait" Mickie said. "Get up" Trish did what Mickie said

"Now strip" Mickie told Trish with a smile

Trish smiled back and slowly removed her shirt and then her jeans. She then took her shoes and socks off. Mickie motion Trish to come her and Trish went to straddle Mickie again. Trish gently kissed Mickie and wrapped mickie's arms around her waist. Mickie kissed Trish's neck while Trish undid her bra and then stood up so she could slowly get out of her underwear and went back to the position she was in. Trish and Mickie began to make love. About 30 minutes pass and Trish now had her head on mickie's shoulder. Trish saw something on Mickie's arm. It was a tattoo and it was a heart that had said Mickie & Trish 4eva.

"Babe when did you get a tattoo?" Trish asked

"Before I left the army" Mickie said "I wanted to surprise you with it"

"Aww, that's so sweet" Trish said kissing Mickie passionately

"Babe, we better get ready. Lets take a shower" Mickie said

"Okay" Trish said. Mickie and Trish got out of bed and Mickie picked Trish up. Trish wrapped her legs around Mickie's waist and they made their way towards the shower while kissing each other. About 20 minutes later they were out of the shower and both dressed. They left for the airport. They arrived in Richmond, Virginia. Mickie and Trish arrived at Mickie's house about 30-40 minutes later. When they entered Trish saw Mickie still had pictures of her.

"You still have pictures of me" Trish asked

"Yeah, I do. I didn't want to put it away. Even though we broke up I still love you" Mickie said. Wrapping her arms around Trish Mickie kiss her softly.

"I Love you too" Trish said kissing Mickie back

"Come on. Let get settled down and I'll make you dinner" Mickie said

"What are you making" Trish teased

"It's a surprise, so you'll have to be away from the kitchen" Mickie said

"But baby" Trish said

"No but, baby" Mickie said

"Fine, I'll just take a nap and then take a bubble bath" Trish said pouting

"Maybe I join later after I'm done cooking dinner" Mickie said

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't" Trish teased, laughing when Mickie pouted. Mickie kissed Trish and made her way to her kitchen and began to cook dinner. About an hour and half later Mickie was done cooking. Mickie made a romantic dinner for her and Trish. Mickie lit a few candles and had some strawberries out with chocolate for dipping. Mickie went to find Trish in their bedroom, but didn't see her. Trish woke up about an hour ago and was now in the bath tub. Mickie found Trish relaxing in the tub. She quietly snuck up on Trish and laid kisses on her neck.

"Hey sweetie" Mickie said

"Hey honey. Are you done with dinner?" Trish asked

"Yeah I am, but how about I get in the tub with you and relax before we go eat" Mickie said

"Well get in here" Trish said.

Mickie took off her clothes and got behind Trish. Mickie had her arms wrapped around Trish and was touching her in places she knew Trish loved. They stayed in the tub for 10 minutes before they got out. They both put on a tank top. Trish had on some shorts and Mickie had some girl boxer on. Mickie covered Trish's eyes and surprise her.

"Did you do this" Trish asked

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to celebrate us getting back together. So do you like it" Mickie asked her arms around Trish

"I love it" Trish replied kissing Mickie

They both sat down and began to eat their dinner. After they ate, Mickie was feeding Trish some strawberries covered in chocolate. They both fed each other and cleaned up. They got comfortable on the bed and watched a movie. Trish fell asleep in mickie's arms, which made Mickie smile. Mickie turned off the movie and fell asleep with her arms wrapped around Trish.

The next morning Trish woke up and didn't see Mickie in bed. Trish got up and found Mickie doing some push ups.

"Morning babe" Mickie said continuing doing push ups

"Morning, baby, you know you look so sexy doing push up" Trish said with a grin

"Thanks for that babe" Mickie said finishing up.

"So do you do this every morning" Trish asked

"Yeah I do, how you think I keep in shape, plus I did it in the army every morning too" Mickie replied

"Well maybe you can show me what you learned in the army" Trish replied in a sexy voice

"Sure, whatever my baby wants" Mickie said going over to Trish and Kissing her for a long time. They broke apart and Trish turned around only to get slap in the ass by Mickie. Mickie just grin at Trish.

"What?" Mickie asked with a smirk. Trish just laughs at Mickie's response. Trish went over to Mickie and wrapped her arms around her.

"You know what" Trish said pecking Mickie and then making her way down mickie's collarbone.

"Come on babe, we have to take a shower. I might show you what I learned in the army" Mickie teased. All Trish did was kissed Mickie on the lips and moved them towards the bathroom, where their clothes were quickly removed. After their shower together they got dress, Trish wouldn't let go of Mickie. She had her arms around mickie's waist. They were both making out and fooling around until mickie's phone rang. Mickie answered her phone with Trish's arms wrapped around her and her head on her shoulder.

"Hello" Mickie said

"Hey sis, what are you doing?" Randy asked

"Getting ready to eat breakfast" Mickie said. Trish had started to kiss mickie's neck, distracting her. "Sweetie, stop that" Mickie whispered

"Sis, who's that?" Randy asked

"My girlfriend, she thinks it's funny to try and distract me" Mickie replied

"So when do we get to meet her" Randy asked

"When she's ready, but I don't want to pressure her" Mickie said

"That's fine, but do you want me to pick you up" Randy asked

"Nah, I could meet you guys at the arena" Mickie said. Trish was now whispering dirty things in mickie's ears making Mickie very hot.

"Randy, I got go now, my girlfriend wants to leave" Mickie said trying to hold a moan back

"Alright sis" Randy laughed. "I'll talk to you later"

"Alright, bye" Mickie said and hung up.

Mickie pushed Trish on the bed and kissed her fully on the lips for a long time.

"You're so naughty" Mickie said kissing Trish each time she said a word

"I know" Trish said grinning. Mickie and Trish continued kissing until they both heard their stomach growling.

"Lets get some food and then come back her to continue this" Mickie said

"Yeah, I'll like that" Trish said. Kissing each other again, they got off the bed and made their way out of the house holding hands.


End file.
